


Sworn defenders and Shattered worlds

by Doragonkage



Series: Together in Vengeance [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Adventure, Brothers being extremely close, M/M, Sci-Fi, Violence, borderline incestual, m/m - Freeform, near-death, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doragonkage/pseuds/Doragonkage
Summary: Hey there!I've got my muse back to write. While I am not abandoning any of my works, they will hold and wait until I dare look back at them to right the wrongs there. Until then I will stick with this!By the way! I am looking for a beta-reader for this! So if you feel like you can be of assistance, let me know in the comments, and we'll set something up! I rather take the pressure off my buddies to check things out for me before posting @.@This is a story of a pair of Turian brothers who are forced on an adventure of injury, recovery and vengeance such glorious BLOODY vengeance. The first part will begin with the injury and recovery, the next will be an acocunt of revenge on those who forced this on them.Mostly inspired by this https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043861 So go read, like and say hello to the authors of this magnificent piece <3Also I've got a Tumblr, so feel free to check it out. If not for any other reason then to take a jab at the "ask the oc's" that i'll be reblogging in there every now and again for you people <3http://doragonkage.tumblr.com/





	1. The beginning

Aiolon was just running the last check to see if he had all of his gear with him before they were meant to depart, when suddenly his omni-tool chimed with an incoming communication. With a quick check to whom it was the Turian huffed in annoyance, although once he caught the ID of the caller the sound morphed into a more humored one, even his mandibles twitching once. After a quick glance to see if any were close enough to really pay attention Aiolon answered the call.

”Well well, if it isn't the blessed by the spirits hero of the squad and my ever beloved brother. How may I be of service, your excellency??.” Aiolon rumbled sarcastically, although the way his sub-vocals practically chirped with glee it was hard to be taken seriously.

So much for the fabled Turian formality there.

” _Yes yes, I know that I’m amazing.”_ The grin plastered over the callers features spoke volumes of his comfort, and of his sense of self. _“I mean one of us has to be, isn't that right brother dearest?_ ” The caller crooned in a voice far too smug for the person's own good, and for that they earned a huff that was a mix of irritation and amusement.

Before allowing the conversation to go any further Aiolon switched the call from his omni-tool to his visor by flicking it down over his right eye, more for privacy's sake than anything else. He could already tell that this call would be all about putting Agrisius' mind at ease over the mission. Stupid little brother wasting precious preparation time with injuries that keep him from joining in, and thus forcing him to call. Well no use being huffy about it now, and just go about setting setting the man at ease.

When the image of his brother flickered into focus on the holographic screen, it took just about all of Aiolons will not to chuckle aloud. How Agrisius could pull off such a convincing pout with as little moving parts in their faces as the Turians had was quite an astonishing feat. The audio had barely been fully connected when Agrisius launched off to a rant. ” _You know you can at-least have the visor on before switching to it. I really hate it whe-_ ”

”Can we get on with this? I've still got things to prepare before departing.” Aiolon interrupted sharply, yet without any real negativity in his voice, nor sub-vocals.

With a faint sigh of resignation Agrisius spoke again. ” _Sorry Aiolon...And I'm sorry I can't accompany you._ ” The undertones of regret didn't go unnoticed by Aiolon, who simply sighed softly, but let his sub-vocals churr softly in a calming manner.

”Don't worry about it, it's not like you got hurt intentionally...” Using his need to grab his blade from his locker to pause the conversation for a moment, Aiolon thought about what to say to dissuade Agrisius from further self-degradation. Yet try as he might to think of another way the only thing he could think of was just to cut to the chase. Huffing sharply Aiolon steeled himself so as not to sound unsure in the slightest when he would speak again. ”So you can stop wallowing in it, and focus on getting better by the time we’re done with this.” Was he being harsh? Yes he was, but often enough it was the only way to really get through Agrisius' thick skull.

For a while both of them were silent, and Aiolon was glad for the small reprieve to do one last check that he had everything with him. Aiolon was just shutting his locker when his brother spoke again. ” _Alright FINE, but I expect to get a drink in exchange for not bothering you._ ” Agrisius' chuckle certainly sounded genuine enough so as not to warrant further action from Aiolon, so instead he went with the flow of the conversation.

Flicking his mandibles once in though Aiolon appeared to consider the deal for a moment before speaking again. ”Sounds like a plan, so long as you get bet-”

” _By the Spirits!!! It's just a sprained ankle, and hairline fractures on my arm!_ ” Agrisius interjected, his sub-vocals rattling enough to alter his actual speech. A fact that Aiolon found incredibly entertaining, if his laugh was of any indicator. Although in all honesty Aiolon had information in regards to his brothers injuries, and the aforementioned were merely the tip of the iceberg.

So distracted he was with his brothers ranting that Aiolon completely missed another member of the squad,the following collision earned him an irritated growl and a snap of the mandibles along with a glare. The one Turian in question was a good foot shorter than Aiolon, but he had far more bulk in comparison, a model Soldier with his black plates and green markings. Aiolon’s only response to the death-glare was to simply look back into the Soldiers maroon eyes, his own pair of blue holding no emotion beyond boredom. As a man of manners Aiolon did apologize, but he did so impersonally, uttering the words the same way one might say something as insignificant as _stone_ for example

” _Who’re you apologizing to, what did you do this time? Helloooo, Palaven to Aiolon??_ ” Agrisius snapped along on the other end, oblivious to everything at the other end of the line.

”Yeah, still here, so stop shrieking” Aiolon said coolly, just to keep-up with the emotionless facade he had adopted when dealing with the Turian he had bumped into. “Just ran into Kezzix, literally that is.” The older one rumbled, mandibles twitching in annoyance once he rounded the corner.

Agrisius began to open and close his mandibles minutely, a thing that usually meant that the man was considering his next action carefully. When Agrisius finally spoke again, he did so as politely and calmly as he could to lessen the fallout to follow. ” _Be careful around him...After all you got him demote-_ ”

”If he doesn't like repercussions, maybe he should of been better with his bullshit.” Aiolon snapped suddenly, but thankfully he managed to do so without raising his voice, as a matter of fact the older Turian actually managed to lower it into an irritated hiss so only his brother heard him audibly. Shame that Aiolon couldn’t control his sub-vocals in the same manner, and as a result he earned himself a few concerned glances from those within range of hearing the agitated buzz of them.

The silence lasted long enough for Aiolon to compose himself, a moment that he was certain was intentionally given.

” _I know...Just be careful, that's all I ask._ ” Agrisius finally murmured quietly, and the sad look on the younger ones face just crushed Aiolon. He hated dragging his brother down from his cheery demeanor by having the man worrying over him all the time.

While Aiolon would eternally be grateful for Agrisius for the concern he showed at every turn, it didn’t make things any easier with the constant threat of letting his younger brother down looming over him every moment of every waking hour. He was the older brother damn it! He should be the one.

”I know, and I will do my best-” Aiolon paused for a moment as the door leading outside hissed open, flooding his senses with the brightness. ”I've still got a while before departure, and I think I'll use it to vent out a bit of frustration.” Aiolon just hoped that his brother would take the offered exit and drop the subject, they would have ample time to talk when the mission was over.

” _Woohoo, you go bro! Just don't get caught with your pants down again!_ ” These were things like these that usually dug out an urge for Aiolon to smack his brothers head out of the gutter, but right now Aiolon couldn’t be more grateful for it.

”Will do my best, but I really got to go...” Aiolon thrummed comfortingly again, just going with his brothers sense of humor for now. ”Love you Agrisius, get well soon.”

Another pause, and Aiolon could see his brothers mandibles flicking in a thoughtful manner. He just KNEW that he would be having a headache afterwards. ” _Love you too Aiolon, may the Spirits watch after your reckless ass!_ ” Agrisius' last words rang out with his trademark mischievous edge to them, the little snot also prevented any comebacks by ending the call immediately after.

How Agrisius could switch between concern and humor so fast would NEVER seize to boggle the older ones mind, but at the same time it was an attribute about his brother that he wouldn’t change for anything. At least Agrisius had stuck to the mildest in his repertoire of profanities, so there was some hope for him yet.

Mind at a more comfortable place, and his heart feeling far lighter Aiolon picked-up his pace to detour to the training grounds. Standing at the edge of the outdoor training area Aiolon set his omni-tool to alert him when to head to the ship, but at the same time he kept an eye on the area for the off chance that he'd have someone to spar with.

As luck would have it he spotted none who were engaged, or equipped for the type of sparring that Aiolon had in mind, but someone did spot him. When there was suddenly a solid smack against his left shoulder it took just about every bit of Turian discipline not to jump away with a shriek, but harder still was the suppress ones ingrained reactions, in fact Aiolon failed at that miserably.

Not a moment passed after the hand had landed on his shoulder and Aiolon was on the move. Right arm snapped up and reached over his left shoulder to grab the wrist of the hand there, and at the same time Aiolon slid his left leg back while lowering himself until his back touched a part of his imagined assailant. With a wrist firmly in his, and back to the others front the motion took another turn with Aiolon pulling forward on the arm while lifting himself up and bending forward just enough to toss the assailant over his shoulder.

However with the one behind Aiolon being a touch to the side, he had to extend his left arm out to ensure the toppling of his opponent, and what a delight it was to head the body thudding on the ground with a feminine grunt mixing in. Without missing a beat while the other was dazed Aiolon reached to his back and grabbed his blade, sheath and all to jab it on the ground by the other Turians throat.

”Sidovea...Glad to finally see you.” Aiolon rumbled, sub-vocal a constant trill as he recognized his wanna-be assailant. It was part over his own clever jab at the woman's position in the squad.

Sliding his blade back to its rightful place while Aiolon stood up he held his free hand out to help the fair lady up. ”You're a rude little shit, aren't you Mister. Vidianus?” The woman, now identified as Sidovea, grunted while pushing herself up, wiping dirt off of her outfit before nailing her piercing green gaze onto Aiolon.

With an amused thrum tumbling from his mouth Aiolon simply arched an inquisitive brow, almost as if to push the other to continue their pouting. ”Anyway!..” Sidovea huffed after a while of pouting, having come to the conclusion that it wasn't getting her anywhere with Aiolon. ”Care to spar before deployment?” Here she gestured towards an empty lot, the one previously using it having just vacated.

Nodding his head curtly Aiolon extended his arm out for Sidovea to take the lead, only to shake his head almost immediately after the aforementioned just raised her arms and cupped the back of her own head with both hands, and all this while she walked backwards with a smug expression on her face.

”My, what a gentleman.” Sidovea mocked half-hearted, just watching the male furrowing his brows.

The way said brow-plates were pulled closer together to form a seemingly endless frown only served to add to the effect. Add in the fact that the brows extended outwards at the sides, curving along the shape of the males head before forming into a pointy tip at the halfway of the lowest edge of his fringe, and you had a turian with tiny horns sprouting out at the side of their head.

Foregoing any kind of a response Aiolon followed the younger Turian along. Arms behind his back with the right holding the left by the wrist.

“No tricks or weapons, just good old fashioned hand-to-hand…” Sidovea announced casually while casting aside the clothing covering her armor, while incredibly in appearance, it did appear well tailored for someone in her field of expertise. Flexible, light and silent to best benefit someone who operated from the shadows.

With only the faintest lifting of a brow Aiolon reached back and grabbed the blade there, and with a well practised motion the hilt unlatched from it’s fastenings while remaining firmly clinging to the blade itself. “Sounds good to me, training in biotics against someone who can’t use them is hardly honorable, nor fair.” Came a gruff acknowledgement while Aiolon removed the top layer of clothing, holding the blade in one hand the whole time.

When the clasps that held the overcoat secured were undone it was quite unceremoniously shrugged down to the edge of the area,with the blade set neatly on top of it. From beneath the concealing fabric revealed only the armored upper-body, the metal painted black with dim red lights to imitate the clan-markings beneath. The armor was smooth, yet covering everything from above the waist in a protective layer of metal and tech and while it wasn’t much to look at, it was apparently trustworthy if someone chose to wear it.

One thing that seemed to have no actual purpose, beyond being flashy, was the light shining around the edge of the carapace was a disturbing shade of blue. The way the color of the light would contrast with the red of Aoilons clan-markings it would only serve the purpose of making them far more pronounced, but at the same time the light would play a mockery with the wearers facial features. Now if only it were not so bright outside that the effect were more dulled, it’d be more impressive.

It was typical for everyone to be armored from head to toe, but as far as anyone could see from the outside was that Aiolon appeared to have only the top-half of his armor on, with some flowy fabric secured with a belt. Yet one could clearly see glimpses of some form of armoring covering the legs from the gaps cut into the fabric on the outside of the leg. Then again he did wear a basic military-grade boots, so it would stand to reason that he’d be armored, even if a touch weirdly in comparison to others.

“Ready when you are.” Aiolon rumbled softly while taking his stance, rolling his shoulders open. An eager thrum evident in his sub-vocal as he waited for his sparring partner. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait at all.

Like a predator ambushing it’s prey Sidovea launched forward to test the waters. Feigning a swipe of her covered talons from the right she had prepared her steps so that when it’d be blocked she would have her left leg free for a strike with the knee, but it just wasn’t meant to be.

With her right hand already in motion for a quick swipe, she could only narrow her eyes when her opponent moved forward by sliding his left foot along the ground to the side and forward a little while simultaneously the fingers of his left hand pressed close together and flat. In the instant that Sidovea’ swipe was within reach it was swept aside by Aiolons left arm, which then continued the motion to grab her forearm from below while her wrist was firmly pinned between his forearm and side.

At the same time when he seized control of the first limb Aiolon lift himself up a fraction to force his opponent at a slightly less advantageous position to continue on their assault, and to also enable him to continue. Aiming to break free of the hold Sidovea dug the talons of her right hand against the armor for a better grip she lift her left knee for an attack, only to snarl frustrated when she felt it connect against Aiolons thigh, instead of the hip where she had wanted. That is to say she already knew what would be happening next.

After blocking the kick Aiolon quickly moved his right leg behind the knee of Sidovea’s left one and kicked down, and to ensure that his opponent fell over he brought his right hand flat against her chest and pushed sharply while twisting his upper half so that his left side pulled away from his opponent and the right went in closer to topple her to the ground.

Even with her legs and left arm still free to work with Sidovea didn’t feel like she had a lot of options left. Especially since Aiolon had come in close and personal to avoid the two things Turians were so known for.

The thud of her back hitting the floor, effectively disabling her for that precious second it took for Aiolon the get closer still to pin her down. Straddling her waist with his knees pressed tight to the waist, arms held tight by the wrist and against her side with his face well out of reach for a headbut, but not far enough to throw his point of weight off.

“Alright, alright I concede this round.” Sidovea huffed, sub-vocal abuzz with mild irritation, a clear contrast against the steady rumble from her opponent, who gracefully got up and offered her a hand to get up as well.

Without another word the two of them got back to their places and began again. They would trade blows back and forth both blocking and parrying one after another, what with an occasional hit here and there to keep things interesting. Yet when one wanted a break they didn’t call for it, instead they opted to kicking things up a notch and really go for the downing strike, and by the time the two of them had to leave Aiolon had taken his opponent to the ground thrice with the first one counted in, and Sidovea had done so twice.

All in all it had been a pretty good round that had left the two of them breathing heavily, their blood burning through their veins with the rush of combat, the two of them clearly satisfied for the time being as they made their way towards the hangars. Neither speaking a word by the time they got over to the hangar and stepped in, adjusting to the activity of rushing personnel going this way and that.

“Think there’ll be much difficulties with the mission?” Came a sudden, if not a casual inquiry from Sidovea, who had her arms crossed over her chest and was currently standing to the side and out of the way.

Sparing his previous sparring partner a fleeting look Aiolon simply chuckled softly. “Doubt it. There’s a whole squad of you people going, and a platoon of soldiers, a Vanguar, a bunch of medics. the threat is nearly dealt with already already.” Even with the positive tone of voice and harmonious sub-vocals Aiolon had a gnawing feeling that something just wasn’t right with the whole mission.

It was extremely rare for only a single member of a cabal to be taken on a mission like this, especially since this had very little to do with infiltration. Granted it’d be beneficial to circle around the back and cause a lot of problems that way, but they already had a LOT of non-biotic personnel signed for that, so why was it that HE had volunteered for this? Maybe because it was his and Agrisius's home-world ? Besides it might actually be beneficial to just have one helping a group of non-biotic infiltrators, than sending in a group of only biotics? At the very least that’s how Aiolon settled the whole affair to himself, not that he would of had any reason to start doubting the whole thing had Agrisius not been hurt in the first place.

While every Turian could trust another in their squad to have their back, Aiolon felt the most at ease whenever he was paired with his brother, this way the both of them could be sure that the other was safe and sound. That and he wouldn’t have to worry about a damn thing coming from behind with Agrisius providing cover. Not that Aiolon would ever admit it aloud, oh no! After all he was the older one, if not by a miniscule margin, but STILL! In all honesty he was just as obsessed with his brothers well being, as Agrisius is of his.

To make matters double the bother there was Kezzix and his trusty group of cronies, and as good at nonchalantly looking at people with expertly hidden hatred as the man though himself to be, it was just so sad when they didn’t realize that they had been caught. Granted Aiolon had only caught it at his peripherals, what with having engaged Sidovea in idle conversation, it was clear enough that Kezzix had paid extra attention to his arrival.

Drawing up the hood of his coat Aiolon flicked his mandibles once, the comfort of the shadow it cast a most welcome one. “Shall we then? We’ve got threats to eliminate?” The low rumble that Aiolon had slipped into his voice paired well with the ominous look of his shadow-like outlook.

That and it got a thrilled growl out his companion who slipped on her helmet and growled out a low. “Let’s do this.”

There was just something about a lady ready for battle that had Aiolon smirking just the faintest beneath his hood, an expression made more eery by the light shining from the collar of his armor.

So the two began their walk to the ship, Aiolon passed by Kezzix and his group with only the briefest of glances to their direction, it wouldn't do to be unprepared for that lot to cause some sort of trouble.


	2. Precursor of Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a flashback or just what the hell is going on, and why such an extensive military force is being mobilized. A dreadfully short chapter, but it is the best I could manage with everything going on! I will do my best to make up for this slacking in the next ones!
> 
> As before Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed this. Never hesitate to suggest things to me.
> 
> I am still looking for a beta-reader for this, so if you feel interested, do let me know and we'll set it up somehow.
> 
> I also have that Tumblr account for various other stuff, do check it out :3
> 
> http://doragonkage.tumblr.com/

The flight to Epyrus might’ve been of considerable distance, but to those onboard the  **_Wraith_ ** it went by in a timeless flash filled with the thrill of the combat to come. Some would train and others would check their gear to ensure that everything was in working order, but there were some who simply waited patiently for when it would be time to move.

One such was Aiolon who spent the majority of the trip by himself either in the observation deck, or the gun deck, wherever one could find the peace required for clearing their thoughts. It was one of these moments of solitary on the gun deck that Aiolon recalled the briefing, not wanting to miss a single detail of it.

~~~~~~~~

_ The Unit Lieutenants stood in a line side-by-side behind the High General as he addressed the entire force that had been selected to quell a recently discovered terrorist threat on Epyrus. _

_ The armor covering the High General encompassed all the things that any who had ever faced against the Turian military had ever said of them, a beast made for battle!  _

_ The armor was styled sleek, but fully covering for the best protection. The many ridges added a dreadful visage to it, especially the ones lining the collar. Short nubs at the front, but gradually growing longer the further back they went until ending in the longest spike at the back in the middle. _

_ A sharp snarl paired with an authoritative glare silenced the hall in a heartbeat, every Turian present standing in attention. _

_ “Over the past two weeks there have been several unknown, and unauthorized off-world communications from Epyrus, and a team was sent to investigate.” With a gesture of his hand the Commander bid the holographic display to show them six portraits with names attached. “But they never reported back.” _

_ The tension looming over the congregate could be cut with a knife, the oppressing silence occasionally broken by quiet murmurs between the more shocked individuals. _

_ “Following the disappearance of the first team a second one was dispatched, and it was through their effort that the source of these mysterious communications was revealed.” Once more the hologram flickered as it changed to show a half-ruined building, the once tall spire now a jagged spike in the landscape.  _

_ “The building shown has been taken over by unknown hostiles.” The commander paused here to sweep his gaze over the crowd, rumbling low in his throat in apparent agitation. “Thus far we have not been able to gather any more information in regards to what these hostiles are after, but we do know that Cerberus is somehow involved in all of this.” Before the crowd could even begin to show their outrage, and downright hatred towards the aforementioned organization, the commander silenced it all with an authoritative gesture, the snarl he made didn’t hinder the effect of at all either. _

_ ”How a hostile force like that has managed to gain such a foothold on one of the Hierarchy’s important planets remains unknown, but one thing is clear-” Once more the commander paused to scan over the crowd, sub-vocals trilling with barely contained excitement.  _

_ ”They will be made to rue the day they were born.” As the gathered military began their unified cheering the commander straightened himself and let it happen this time, feeling a sense of pride growing within as he witnessed such enthusiasm. _

_ “And that is why we’re all here.” The commander growled deep in his throat, yet his sub-harmonics had a thrilled buzz to them. “We have been given the honor to eradicate the threat once and for all, and to find out how it was even possible that they managed to gain a foothold in the first place.  _

_ ”With a gesture of the commanders hand the hologram flickered out, and at the same time every omnitool in the hall chimed with a received message. “You’ve just received your squad and role information, as well as any additional tasks, so make sure to go through it carefully before our departure in four hours.” _

_ With a last scanning glance over the eager crowd the commander saluted all those present and snarled fiercely. “Dismissed! May the spirits bring us victory!” The following the commanders parting words was a mixture of cheers and eager growls while the crowd dispersed, each to their own preparations. _

~~~~~~~~

The sound of an alert brought Aiolons reminiscing to an abrupt halt, luckily it was only a ship-wide alert that the ship was preparing to enter regular space again and that all personnel should report to their stations. It was time to drive the pests out of their little hole, and straight to their grave.

By the time the  **Wraith** disengaged the FTL-drives and dropped into regular spaceflight every member of the Strike Force was already boarding the shuttles that’d take them to the surface. There wouldn’t be any breaks until the threat was neutralized. All around the shuttlebay was filled with the sort of tension that coiled ever tighter, straining to lash out at a moments notice and each individual had that look in their eyes that spoke of determination and commitment to see this thing through. This is the sort of atmosphere that Aiolon relished in, he drew in a deep breath that he let out in a low rumble before stepping into the mass of bodies, each hurrying to their own shuttles.

Had there not been any kind of a rush to get to the shuttle, and ready oneself for launch, Aiolon might of spent more time checking around himself, but as it were he was far too focused to notice a familiar group of soldiers arguing quietly on the sidelines. That is to suggest that spotting them would of done anyone any good, which it wouldn’t of in the slightest, not with everything else happening around.

Aiolon had just made it to the shuttle when the Sergeant leading his unit stopped him at the door. “Vanguard Vidianos a word real quick, if I may?.” The sergeant said casually, and although the helmet did change the voice a touch it was clear it was a female Turian, Kaelyn if Aiolon remembered correctly from the data package he had received.

Quick to salute his commanding officer Aiolon looked at her square in the eyes, even if  he did have to look a bit down to do so. “Yes sir.” Aiolon replied quickly, holding his attentive stance despite the commanders dismissive gesture to freely drop it.   
  
“Where are the rest of your cabal? Is it wise to split up like this?” While she spoke the sergeant moved to stand next to Aiolon, just to avoid blocking the pathway for anyone else boarding the shuttle. Yet she never let her sights wander off of the tall Turian.

Ah! So that’s what had been weighing on her mind, the presence of a lone biotic in her squad. Aiolon felt like laughing at the absurdity of it, but the inquirer was still his commanding officer so he kept himself in check. Some things just never changed, now did they?

“The majority of my cabal was sent to the Attican Traverse to offer assistance to an outpost.” Despite what he might think of the sergeant as a person, Aiolon still treated her with the respect a commanding officer was entitled to due to their rank.

“I and a few others were not sent due to another task that we were sent to prior to their departure, and out of those few that returned, I was the only one fit for any kind of combat so I volunteered.” Shifting his weight a little Aiolon made himself a touch more comfortable. 

“I am terribly sorry for inconveniencing you sir, and I promise to do my part and then some as compensation.” Sure Aiolon was making himself appear lower than his commanding officer, and in more ways than just serving under her banner, but Aiolon had learned that when dealing with non-biotic Turians that it was always easiest to just bow down and kiss their boots. A trick that served him well once more.

The sergeant expressed her new-found status by straightening herself up, adopting a commanding stance with her arms behind her back. “I will hold you to that Vanguard Vidianos, dismissed.” She practically purred in self-satisfaction, giving only the bare minimum of a salute to the other.   
  
“Yes sir!” Aiolon practically shouted when returning to her salute with a proper one, and with a courteous bow Aiolon stepped back and turned his back on her to finally claim a spot for the flight to the surface.

Once he had found himself a place to sit Aiolon drew back his hood so that he could slip the helmet on. During the brief moment of not seeing anything Aiolon was made aware of someone sitting on the seat next to him by the way they just apparently dropped themselves onto it with a content grunt.

“Well if it isn’t mister Vidianos again, long time no see.” Said the semi-mechanical voice from next to him, and he knew exactly who had graced him with their presence.

“Indeed it has been Miss Valenus.” Aiolon chuckled softly over the click and hiss of his helmet locking in and sealing tight. As the mechanics fired-up Aiolon was greeted with the sight of a familiar armor, one that seemed to have taken a liking to being sprawled haphazardly on any available surface, be it the floor of a sparring area or a surprisingly small bench.

“Now you can just cut the whole Miss thing short, my sister is a Miss, not I.” Huffed the Turian, sounding quite offended while doing so. “Just call me Sidovea, and be done with it.” The way she demanded it with such finality earned her a slight increase in respect from Aiolon, the aforementioned  simply nodding his head with the softest of sounds to acknowledge the demand.

“Bet I can down more hostiles than you.” It was more of a statement and a challenge than anything else, especially since she leaned forward to glance beneath the hood of her previous sparring-partner.

Just when Aiolon was about to answer the sergeant marched past them, her cape a flutter behind her. Once the sergeant was out of immediate hearing range Aiolon leaned in closer to Sidovea, turning his head just enough for the lip of the hood to move and thus expose the front of his helmet. 

“You’re on, Miss Valenus.” Aiolon growled softly to add a nice gravely undertone to his voice, an addition that went well with the shadows and light cast on his face.

With Sidovea’s laughter filling the shuttle it jerked into motion. It’d only be a handful of minutes before they would be on the planet, and a little less before they would charge into the frey.

Aiolon could barely keep his sub-vocals from trilling excitedly.


End file.
